


Księżyc i Słońce

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Faramir od swojej poetyckiej strony, Gondor, Minas Tirith, Poetry, nie poszłam w rymy, pairing najdroższy, wspomniany Aragorn, za rączkę z kanonem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Spełniam swoją zachciankę tym razem ;)Czas akcji: po wieści orła o zwycięstwie; czas w książce, kiedy księżniczka samotnie wędrowała po ogrodzie Minas Tirith, a Faramir był zajęty obowiązkami (zakładam, że na myślenie o ukochanej miał czas, no, na pewno przed snem).Inspiracja: piosenka z filmu Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar -> Tomasz Wachnowski - Ona nie widzi mnie (cudna, z celtyckim motywem - a celtycka muzyka bardzo mi się z Rohanem kojarzy).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spełniam swoją zachciankę tym razem ;)
> 
> Czas akcji: po wieści orła o zwycięstwie; czas w książce, kiedy księżniczka samotnie wędrowała po ogrodzie Minas Tirith, a Faramir był zajęty obowiązkami (zakładam, że na myślenie o ukochanej miał czas, no, na pewno przed snem).
> 
> Inspiracja: piosenka z filmu Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar -> Tomasz Wachnowski - Ona nie widzi mnie (cudna, z celtyckim motywem - a celtycka muzyka bardzo mi się z Rohanem kojarzy).

Cóż ty masz w sobie, jeśli nie piękno, biała panno?  
Jeśli nie słodycz i dobro skryte w głębi serca.  
W szczęściu żyją ci, na których spojrzenie twe padło,  
i ja pragnę szczęścia, pragnę, byś spojrzała na mnie.

Lecz kimże dla ciebie jestem!  
Kim się być zdaję przy tobie?

Ty świecisz w poranku i glorii - ja jestem księżycem,  
nie dla mnie korona; dla ciebie Złoty Dom królów.  
W przyjaźni trwasz, ja zaś w niej początek dla nas widzę,  
gdybyś tylko, śniąc o Númenorze, mnie w nim widziała...

Cóż ty masz w sobie, jeśli nie czar, kwiecie Północy?  
Jeśli nie urok, co się kryje w ciepłym uśmiechu.  
Czarodziejką jesteś, która serca ma w swej mocy;  
lecz ja twojego zdobyć nie mogę, Éowyn.

Kim? Kimże dla ciebie jestem?  
Kimże w sercu - czy wiesz sama?

Czegóż ty pragniesz, o słońce: glorii czy księżyca?  
Korony czy domu, ze mną, w krainie twych przodków  
_bądź wśród drzew Ithilien..._ Widma czy miłości czystej?  
Czym jest dla ciebie Númenor? Kogo w snach chcesz widzieć?

Czarodziejką jesteś, Éowyn...

Cóż w tobie jest, jeśli nie złoto, córo Rohanu?  
Jeśli nie Anor, co wszystkich swym blaskiem przyćmiewa?  
Widzę w tobie słońce, przed którym inni klękają,  
i ja pragnę uklęknąć, choć lękam się, co powiesz.

_Bo kimże dla ciebie jestem?_  
_Czy kimś, kogo kochać możesz?_


End file.
